Amino acid-based poly(esteramides) (PEAs) can be prepared be reacting amino acid modified diols with activated diacids. PEAs have been proposed for use with biomedical articles based on their desirable physical and mechanical properties. Many PEAs have been reported to be “biodegradable” based on in vitro studies, however, the degradability was only observed under degradation conditions that did not properly reflect in vivo conditions.